twists in fate
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: a tired Dani unintentionally finds herself back in amity park and unexpectedly ends up in the care of Sam manson. however when the truth behind danielle is learned, will sam accept her?


Dani Phantom flew through the air. She was completely exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep. She was so tired in fact, that she completely missed the sign that said; Amity Park, a nice place to live. She had to find someplace where she could sleep. But the weather in Amity Park had taken a cold turn for the night, so cold that the blanket she kept in her small knapsack wouldn't cut it. She needed someplace warm, like an abandoned house, or a gas station, or...

"A Mansion," Danielle whispered quietly. It was perfect. The place was big enough that she could probably find a remote guest bedroom where nobody could find her, grab a few bites to eat and be gone before the owners of the house even knew she was there.

Already giddy with the exciting though of a cosy bed and clean blankets. She dived head first into the building, fazing through the hard brick and into a bedroom. The room was black with silver highlights and spider webs tattooed along the walls in the same colour. Dani spotted a picture frame near a one of those fancy beds with curtains. She walked over, her curiosity wanted to know who's house she was sleeping in. She looked at the picture and gasped, because there in the photo was three very familiar teens. One was an African-American boy with glasses, a red beret, yellow shirt and cargo pants. The second was Goth girl with medium length black hair, a black shirt with a purple oval that showed off her flat stomach, a black with green highlights skirt and purple stockings, and combat boots. The last one was boy with messy black hair, a red and white t-shirt, jeans, and baby blue eyes that were a perfect match to hers.

It occurred to Danielle that this was Sam's house. Panic immediately began to sink in. She had to get out of here. She couldn't let Sam find her, but as fate would have it, Dani had inherited her original's luck, because at that moment none other than Sam Manson herself walked into her room. The Goth girl gasped at the sight of another person in her room.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded overcoming her shock and snapping into her tough domineer.

Danielle on the other hand had no intention of answering that question or letting Sam know that it was her. Quickly, she bolted for the nearest wall to faze though, but again her original's luck fallowed her as she felt her whole body suddenly go into a painful spasm. What had happened was that Sam had fired a taser at her. Normally she was against anything like it, but Danny had forced her to get one and keep it in her room in case someone human tried to break in.

Danielle meanwhile could only listen in dread as Sam's soft footsteps came closer. When she was finally close enough, Sam knelt down to get a look at the intruders face. Terrified baby blue eyes met violet ones.

Sam gasped in realization once she recognized the little girl. "Oh my god, Danielle I'm so sorry." She said, quickly removing the metal prongs from her back. "What are you doing here Dani?"

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I didn't know I was back in Amity Park and I just thought this was some random rich guy's mansion. I'll be going." She said, trying to get up only to have Sam grip her wrist.

"Danielle, don't even think about it, I know you're homeless and I'm not going to let you just go to god knows where." Danielle's instincts told her to run, to fly away as fast as possible, but something made her stay. "Come on, why don't we go find you a pair of my old pyjamas and find you a nice bed."

Dani hesitated a bit before responding. "Could... could I have a have a bath first? The last bath I had was a month ago in a freezing cold pond."

"Of course you can. Go have your bath while I get everything ready for you." Sam showed Danielle the bathroom and went off to find the sleepwear she promised.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Dani had settled into the warm water. She sighed with contempt and sank a little lower. However, the water was doing nothing to undo the knots in her stomach. She thought it was a stupid idea to stay here. What if Sam found out? She'd freak out and tell her to get out of her house. Dani forced herself to calm down as long as Sam didn't go into her backpack she was fine.

After she was sure she had scrubbed all the caked up dirt off her skin, Dani exited the bathroom, fully clothed. Sam was nowhere in sight though. "Sam?" She called out, getting no response; she walked back to Sam's bedroom to find that her fears had come true. In the middle of the room was Sam with a sheet of paper that Dani had swore to guard with her life.

What was on that sheet of paper was the process in which she was made, including a journal report by Vlad Masters. But that wasn't the reason why she guarded it with her life. The reason she guarded it was because it was the only remaining document that stated her ghost D.N.A downer; Danny Fenton/Phantom, and her human D.N.A downer; Sam Manson.

"Is this true Danielle, am I really your... mother." Sam was in shock, according to this little piece of paper the little girl in front of her was her daughter, her's and Danny's daughter.

"Please," Danielle said, choking back a sob. "Don't tell Danny, I'll disappear and you'll never have to see me again, just please, please don't tell him." Tears streamed down the little girl's face.

In a second, Sam had her arms around her and whispered soothingly. "Shh, it's ok." Sam sucked in a lung full of air. "Mommy's here."

Dani pulled away and looked at her mother in shock. Her big blue eyes were wide and brimmed with tears, but unlike before, these tears were tears of happiness. "How can you accept me just like that? You've met me a total of three times in your life, then you suddenly find out I'm your daughter and you're willing to be my mom? Just like that?"

Sam smiled and pulled Dani back into the hug. "I don't understand it either Danielle, but it's like they say; the love is instantaneous and unconditional." Dani was so overwhelmed with emotions. She broke down crying onto her new mother's shoulder.

"I was so sure you and Danny would hate me for what I was." She cried.

Eventually, Sam got Dani to calm down and they both changed into their sleepwear. They both crawled into Sam's king size bed and Danielle fell asleep in her mother's arms.

0000000000

The next day, Sam invited Danny over to explain her findings. Danny was shocked, but quickly got over it, claiming he always felt closer to Danielle than cousins. The rest of the Fenton family and Ida Manson were let in on the secret later that day and the Manson parents were told when they got home from their business trip to Paris. Unfortunately, they were not as accepting as their daughter and tried to kick her out of their mansion. But as it turns out the mansion was in Ida's name and she shared the same temper as her granddaughter. Both were thrown out literally by Danny with a threat of a restraining order if they ever came near his child.

Years went by. Dani alternated between her mother's house and her father's, until the day that they bought a house for themselves and all three of them moved in together. Another two years later, Danny and Sam were married. More years passed and Dani was no longer an only child. Their first born child was a girl they named Lilith and a boy then named Dante.

Throughout the many things changed, but the one thing that never changed was the love that Danny and Sam felt for their oldest child.

**The End**


End file.
